Death Eaters
Death Eaters (formerly known as the Knights of Walpurgis) are followers of Lord Voldemort. Usually, they wear black hoods with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Every Death Eater has a Dark Mark burned into his or her left forearm. When Voldemort touches one of them, every Death Eater feels it, and Apparates to their leader's side. Ideology Ideologically, the Death Eaters seek to destroy wizarding families of Muggle lineage, to destroy the Muggle world and gain complete power and control over the entire wizarding world, and restore the magical community to the pure-bloods. The Death Eaters are supporters of pure-blood heritage, or wizards who have no Muggle ancestors (ironic, as their leader, Lord Voldemort, is a half-blood who has a Muggle father). It is unlikely that all of them are pure-bloods, as very few pure-bloods still exist; it is noted that possibly many of them are half-bloods clinging to their pure-blood ancestors. One such appears to be Severus Snape: a half-blood, Snape called himself (although few knew it) 'The Half Blood Prince' while at school, a reference to his mother's wizarding family, the Princes. The Death Eaters have also attacked purebloods who oppose them: for example, the Prewett brothers, who were Purebloods, but members of the Order of the Phoenix. History Origin and First war By 1970, the Death Eaters were formed from people Tom Riddle (now Voldemort) knew from his time at school; it was at this time that Riddle had proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord. With this dark army and his horcruxes to back him up, he planned to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. Attacks on select wizards and witches, though also a large number of Muggles, were initiated by the Death Eaters. When the Ministry showed it would not fall easily to insurrection, Death Eaters attacked the prominent wizarding families. As a result fear griped the Wizarding community. This reign of terror lasted until ending abruptly in 1981. Between The wars When Lord Voldemort was vanquished after failing to kill Harry Potter, the Death Eaters largely disbanded. The Ministry rounded many of them up and imprisoned them in Azkaban, but some eluded justice by claiming they were bewitched or by turning in other Death Eaters, as Igor Karkaroff did. However they soon returned to their old ways and after the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup ended, attacked the camp of Wizards and Witches attending, even going so far as to attack the only nearby Muggles around. Voldemort's Return As Lord Voldemort regained a full-strength corporeal existence, he summoned his followers to him by touching Peter Pettigrew's Dark Mark. Some who had betrayed him are too afraid to return to him, and others are dead or imprisoned, but many ended up returning to Lord Voldemort's service as he began his second attempt to claim power. The Minister for Magic (Cornelius Fudge) and most of the Ministry of Magic originally refuse to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. Though Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore serve as dissenting voices, the majority of the public chooses to believe the Ministry's position. This gives the Death Eaters an advantage, and for much of 1995, the group keeps a low profile in order to maintain their secrecy. Because of the Ministry's refusal to remove the Dementors from Azkaban, which Dumbledore advised immediately following Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters are able to recruit the Dementors to their cause and make similar progress with the giants; the quiet revolt of the Dementors also allowed the Death Eaters to bolster their ranks by allowing the mass breakout of several surviving imprisoned members. Voldemort sends a group of 12 Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy, secretly into the Department of Mysteries, where he expects them to secure for him a Prophecy Record. This Prophecy is of vital importance to him: having originally attacked Harry Potter based upon a partial recounting of it, he now wants to hear the full version in order to learn fully of the connection between Potter and himself. The raid on the Department fails however: Potter and his friends delay the Death Eaters and keep the Prophecy out of their hands, finally destroying it, and are eventually aided by Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore captures 11 of the 12 Death Eaters, puts Voldemort and the only escaping Death Eater (Bellatrix Lestrange) to flight, and summons Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic, who arrives in time to witness Voldemort. The raid is thus a profound failure for the Death Eaters: their reactivation is no longer a secret, and Lucius Malfoy, who had been important both in the Death Eaters and in the Ministry, has been captured and discredited. However, the Death Eaters proceed to make the most of their move into open action: they resume the lifestyle and behaviour that they were forced to abandon at Voldemort's fall, assassinating and kidnapping important wizards, killing Muggles, and spreading general terror and chaos. They then participated at the battle of Hogwarts. List of Death Eaters The number of Death Eaters is unknown. During Lord Voldemort's return, a "dozen-odd" Death Eaters appeared at the summons. Counting the ten Death Eaters who broke out of Azkaban, the three Voldemort said were dead before his return, and the three named by Voldemort as not present but not imprisoned, it is certain there were at least twenty-eight Death Eaters at the time of Voldemort's fall. During his duel with Voldemort, Harry contemplates using Expelliarmus, but at first sees no need for it, as he sees himself as outnumbered "at least thirty to one". It is unknown how many followers Voldemort has outside of Britain, but a known non-British Death Eater is Igor Karkaroff (of Slavic nationality, although presumably a British resident at the time of Voldemort's first fall); another Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, has a Ukrainian name. Those with no explicitly listed crimes, in most cases, participated in the battle at the Department of Mysteries, or are known to be Death Eaters for other reasons. Current Status indicates the wizard's status as of Battle of Hogwarts. Among the known Death Eaters are: At Large prior to 1998 * Avery Sr. ** Known Crimes: Unspecified Death Eater activities ** Current Status: Captured * Alecto Carrow ** Known Crimes: Assaulted persons within Hogwarts school. Became Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts after Ministry takeover. ** Current Status: Captured * Amycus Carrow ** Known Crimes: Assaulted persons within Hogwarts school. Became DADA Professor at Hogwarts after Ministry takeover. ** Current Status: Captured * Yaxley ** Known Crimes Assaulted persons within Hogwarts school.Placed Pius Thicknesse under the Imperius Curse,and became a member of the Ministry of Magic after its takeover. ** Current Status: Captured * Bellatrix Lestrange ** Known Crimes: Participated in the torture and the permanent incapacitation of Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom via the Cruciatus Curse. Caused the death of Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries. Participated in second battle of Hogwarts, killed by Molly Weasley. ** Current Status: Dead * Draco Malfoy ** Known Crimes: Led the Death Eater assault on Hogwarts school with the intention to murder Albus Dumbledore. Placed Madam Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse: used her to distribute a deadly, cursed necklace with intention to kill Dumbledore, instead nearly killing Katie Bell; to distribute poisoned mead with the intention of poisoning Dumbledore, instead nearly killing Ron Weasley. Attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter. It is debated by fans whether or not Draco is a willing Death Eater, since Lord Voldemort threatens to destroy his family, his friends, etc. Voldemort, in turn, is using him with the intention of getting him killed, as revenge on Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater whom Voldemort is angry with. ** Current Status: Surrendered * Narcissa Malfoy ** Known Crimes: None known. It is debated whether or not she is an "actual" Death Eater as she did not actually go with Lucius to the "meeting" of Death Eaters when Voldemort returned, but she is undoubtedly a supporter. Later, she does not seem to wholeheartedly support Voldemort because he gave her son, Draco, a task that he would almost certainly fail in: assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa has a change of heart during the Battle of Hogwarts after she fears for her son's life. She allows Harry to live after he reveals that Draco is still alive. ** Current Status: Captured * Peter Pettigrew ** Known Crimes: Framed Sirius Black for the betrayal of James Potter and Lily Potter and the deaths of twelve innocent Muggles and himself; actually betrayed the Potters as their Secret-Keeper; murdered Cedric Diggory, led Bertha Jorkins to her death at the hands of Lord Voldemort; assisted Voldemort in procuring a new body. It is unknown whether or not Pettigrew is a willing Death Eater. Killed by his own metallic hand when he loses control of it. ** Current Status: Dead * Selwyn ** Known Crimes: Apparently a "new" Death Eater, as he is not mentioned in any other book. Gives his wand to Lord Voldemort in the Dark Lord's attempt to kill Harry Potter during the broomstick chase. Later accompanies Travers to find Harry Potter at Xenophilius Lovegood's house, but Potter escapes. Participates in the second battle of Hogwarts. ** Current Status: Unknown * Tom Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort or The Dark Lord) ** Known Crimes: Murder of several beings and head of the Death Eaters including Goblins, Witches and Wizards (especially those who are not pure bloods and including high Ministry officials), Giants, House Elves and Muggles. Specifically: Tom Riddle Sr. (his father), Thomas Riddle (his grandfather), Mary Riddle (his grandmother), Hepzibah Smith, Frank Bryce, the grandparents of Susan Bones, Dorcas Meadows, Lily Potter, James Potter, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory, Quirinius Quirrell (movie only), Amelia Bones and framing Morfin Gaunt and Hokey for two of the murders. He also cursed the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, destroyed property (governmental and residential) and physically and psychologically tortured children (specifically Amy Bensen, Dennis Bishop and Billy Stubbs) while he was in an orphanage. Killed by Harry Potter in the second battle of Hogwarts. **'Current Status': Dead * Severus Snape ** Known Crimes: Revealed to Voldemort the prophecy that a boy with the power to defeat him would soon be born. Murder of Albus Dumbledore. Served as a double agent for many years. Fled with several other Death Eaters after Dumbledore's death; true loyalty , however is to Dumbledore due to his lifelong love of Lily Potter. Led Death Eaters to the capture and murder of Emmeline Vance. In his years at Hogwarts, he created several dangerous spells that had not passed the Committee On Experimental Charms at the Ministry Of Magic. Fled Hogwarts just prior to the second battle there, killed by Nagini. True loyalty is revealed to be to Albus Dumbledore. ** Current Status: Dead * Thorfinn Rowle ** Known Crimes: Assaulted persons within Hogwarts school and killed Gibbon. Attempted to kill Hagrid. Ambushed Harry, Ron and Hermione in Tottenham Court Road unsuccessfully. Killed in the second battle of Hogwarts. ** Current Status: Dead Imprisoned * Avery Jr. ** Known Crimes: Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Crabbe Sr. ** Known Crimes: Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned ** Vincent Crabbe's father. Mentioned by Lord Voldemort in attendance of Death Eaters during his "rebirth". Named by Harry Potter as a Death Eater in his interview with The Quibbler. * Goyle Sr. ** Known Crimes: Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned ** Gregory Goyle's father. Mentioned by Lord Voldemort in attendance of Death Eaters during his "rebirth". Named by Harry Potter as a Death Eater in his interview with The Quibbler. * Antonin Dolohov ** Known Crimes: Helped kill Gideon and Fabian Prewett, seriously injured Hermione Granger with an unknown curse in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.. Igor Karkaroff states he also "tortured countless Muggles and non-supporters of Voldemort". Attempted to ambush Harry, Ron and Hermione in Tottenham Court Road unsuccessfully. Killed in the later second battle of Hogwarts by Filius Flitwick. ** Current Status: Dead * Fenrir Greyback ** Known Crimes: Inflicted werewolf curse on Remus Lupin, among others, including children; serial killer and cannibal. Also mutilated Bill Weasley, scarring him with cursed, unhealing wounds in the Battle of Hogwarts. Note: Fenrir is not technically a Death Eater due to his werewolf status, although he does work for Voldemort in various ways. Became a "Snatcher" and captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Dean Thomas, bringing them to the Malfoy Manor, but they escaped. Participated in the second battle of Hogwarts and knocked out by Sybill Trelawney with a crystal ball. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Jugson ** Known Crimes: Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Rabastan Lestrange ** Known Crimes: Participated in the torture and the permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom via the Cruciatus Curse. Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Escaped from Azkaban, but imprisoned again * Rodolphus Lestrange ** Known Crimes: Participated in the torture and the permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom via the Cruciatus Curse. Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Escaped from Azkaban, but imprisoned again * Walden Macnair ** Known Crimes: Unknown; worked as an executioner of dangerous animals for the Ministry of Magic, and was promised "better victims" by Voldemort. Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Participated in the second battle of Hogwarts and killed by Hagrid. ** Current Status: Dead * Lucius Malfoy ** Known Crimes: Gave Voldemort's school diary to Ginny Weasley and headed the operation in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries; threatening school governors. Numerous counts of bribery. Placed Department of Mysteries employee Broderick Bode and possibly Sturgis Podmore under the Imperius Curse in order to attempt to capture the prophecy for his master. Other unspecified Death Eater activities. Arthur Weasley thinks that Lucius is right in Voldemort's inner circle. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Mulciber ** Known Crimes: None specified, but Igor Karkaroff stated that "he specialised in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things." Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Nott ** Crimes: Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. ** Current Status: Imprisoned * Augustus Rookwood ** Known Crimes: Formerly worked as an "unspeakable" at the department of mysteries. He passed information and secrets he obtained while working there to Voldemort. Participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Participated in the second battle of Hogwarts, and presumably subdued by Percy Weasley. ** Current Status: Imprisoned Deceased or Permanently Incapacitated * Regulus Black **'Crimes': Unspecified Death Eater activities ** Cause of death: Tried to back out of Death Eaters after realising exactly how far Voldemort was willing to go to gain power; first believed to be killed by another Death Eater on Voldemort's orders, being "too unimportant for Voldemort to personally kill". however it turns out he killed himself by wandering into the lake around Voldemort's potion, which contained countless inferi which dragged him under the surface. * Bartemius Crouch Jr. ** Crimes: Participated in the torture and the permanent incapacitation of the Longbottoms; delivered Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort; performed the Imperius Curse on Viktor Krum; impersonated Alastor Moody via Polyjuice Potion; killed his own father; performed (through a Imperiused Viktor Krum) the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric Diggory ** Cause of permanent incapacitation: "Kissed" (had his soul consumed) by a Dementor that was accompanying Cornelius Fudge to Crouch's investigation as a means of protection ** Current Status: Soul destroyed, useless but technically living body remaining - a fate called "worse than death" in the books * Gibbon ** Crimes: Assaulted persons within Hogwarts school. ** Cause of death: Unintentionally hit by a Killing Curse fired by another Death Eater. * Igor Karkaroff **'Crimes': Unspecified Death Eater activities (Alastor Moody alleged he helped torture Muggles) ** Cause of death: Stopped serving Voldemort when he was defeated and decided to abandon the Death Eaters, turning in Augustus Rookwood in the process. He was killed, presumably, by Death Eaters loyal to Voldemort. * Quirinius Quirrell **'Crimes': Broke in into Gringotts Wizarding Bank in attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone; when that failed, attempted to break through Hogwarts' defenses to get it. ** Cause of death: Harry's Ancient Magic protected him and when Harry's flesh came in contact with Quirrell's, it severely burned them until he died. * Evan Rosier **'Crimes': Unspecified Death Eater activities. ** Cause of death: Refused to be caught by the Aurors after Voldemort's fall and killed in battle by famous Auror Mad-Eye Moody * Wilkes **'Crimes': Unspecified Death Eater activities ** Cause of death: Killed by Aurors. Unknown * Travers ** Known Crimes: Murdered the McKinnons according to Igor Karkaroff. Responded to the call of Xenophilius Lovegood along with Selwyn that Harry Potter was in Lovegood's house. Harry escapes. Later participated in the second battle of Hogwarts. ** Current Status: Unknown * Golgomath ** Known Crimes: Allowed a giant to run rampant in Somerset, causing vast destruction with Muggles believing it to be a hurricane. Attacked Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime. ** Current Status: Unknown, may not even be the Gurg of the colony anymore. * Pyrites ** Known Crimes: Apparent serial killer. ** Current Status: Unknown, was '''planned' on being in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone with white silk gloves that would artistically be stained with blood.'' Breakdown * Total: 3 (33) ** At large: 10 (~28%) (~27%) ** Imprisoned: 13 (~41%) (~39%) ** Deceased or Permanently Incapacitated 7 (~22%) (~21) *** Deceased: 6 (~19%) (~18) *** Soulless: 1 (~3%) ** Unknown: 3 (~9%) 4 (~12%) *** Unknown Death Eaters: 2 (~6%) 3 (~9%) **** Canon Death Eaters: 2 (~6%) **** Non-canon Death Eaters: 1 (~3%) *** Unknown Affiliates: 1 (~3%) Accused or Framed Innocents The following are innocent people who were or are suspected of being Death Eaters, or aided them unknowingly or unintentionally. *Ludovic Bagman **'Supposed Crimes': Gave important Ministry of Magic secrets to the Death Eaters **'Actual Course of Events': Gave Ministry secrets to Augustus Rookwood not knowing he was a Death Eater **'Current Status': Cleared, fled after being unable to pay his debts to goblins *Sirius Black **'Supposed Crimes': Betrayal of Lily and James Potter and the deaths of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew **'Actual Course of Events': Framed by Peter Pettigrew, who perpetrated the betrayal and Muggle murders, faking his own death in the process **'Current Status': Posthumously cleared. Died when he fell through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries's Death Chamber. *Viktor Krum **'Supposed Crimes': Used the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric Diggory during third task of Triwizard Tournament **'Actual Course of Events': Under Imperius Curse by Barty Crouch Jr as impostor Alastor Moody **'Current Status': Never accused *Rosmerta **'Supposed Crimes': Passed on a cursed necklace and poisoned mead with the intention to kill Albus Dumbledore, instead caused near-fatal accidents in Katie Bell (necklace) and Ron Weasley (mead). **'Actual Course of Events': Under Imperius Curse by Draco Malfoy. **'Current Status': Unknown. *Stan Shunpike **'Supposed Crimes': Having knowledge of the Death Eaters' plans **'Actual Course of Events': Most people who have actually talked to him agree the chances of him being a Death Eater are very slim (which implies he was just pretending to know for boasting purposes) **'Current Status': Was imprisoned for a while for no good reason by the Ministry of Magic.After his release or escape he was placed under an Imperius Curse by the Death Eaters. *Winky **'Supposed Crimes': Setting of the Dark Mark **'Actual Course of Events': Barty Crouch Jr set the Mark under his Invisibility Cloak. **'Current Status': Cleared, but sacked by Barty Crouch Sr for allowing Barty Crouch Jr to escape from her control; last heard of when under Dobby's care in the Hogwarts Kitchens. *Sturgis Podmore **'Supposed Crimes': Trying to break into the Department of Mysteries **'Actual course of Events': He was sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban. Was put under the Imperius Curse by Lucius Malfoy. **'Current Status': Imprisoned. See also *Dark wizards *Lord Voldemort External links * Harry Potter Lexicon item on Death Eaters *